AG014: All in a Day's Wurmple
is the 14th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis While the gang is walking through a forest May sees a Wurmple. After Ash scanned it with his Pokédex and they learn from Max that it can evolve into Beautifly, May decides to capture it and separates from the group. Meanwhile, Jessie wants to capture some Wurmple too, to give them to Giovanni and to use the others for winning contests. After a while, Team Rocket attacks May to catch the Wurmple that she saw when a boy named Franklin, who is a ranger, helps her. At the same time, Ash has a double battle against another ranger also named Franklin who is identical to the other one. What's the truth behind the two Franklins? Will Jessie and May be able to catch a Wurmple? Episode Plot As the heroes travel through the forest to Rustboro City, May spots a Pokémon close to her face and screams. It is a Wurmple, a Pokémon who later evolves into a Beautifly. May reconsiders her thoughts and is interested in catching it. May runs off after the Wurmple, who nearly fled. May admits she is hoping to enter a Contest and perform with Beautifly and win a ribbon. Brock proposes to have lunch, but May goes away, wanting to catch the Wurmple. Ash is worried, but Max believes May would come back when she feels hungry, while Brock thinks this would be a good experience for her as a trainer. Team Rocket hear the discussion, so Jessie is also bound to capture the Wurmple for same reason. Meowth also reminds them they could give Beautifly to the boss, who'd forgive them for all the foolish things they have done. As May is searching for the Wurmple, she sees a bunch of Bellossom dancing. Team Rocket is also searching, with James looking the Pokémon in trees. Jessie demonstrates by kicking the tree, causing a Weedle to fall down. She makes another kick, making a Kakuna fall down. Next thing they knew, a bunch of angry Beedrill swoop down. As May is watching the Bellossom dancing, Team Rocket runs away from Beedrill, and so does May. They fall down and as Team Rocket recites their motto, May sees a Wurmple and goes to get it. Even though Team Rocket is angry for their motto being disrupted, they still go to capture Wurmple. May sends her Torchic, but Jessie interferes, sending her Seviper in as well. May and Jessie start arguing, since they both claim they have the right to catch the same Wurmple. Seviper uses Poison Tail on Wurmple, but Torchic attacks Seviper with Peck, albeit with any effect. James sends his Cacnea, who uses Pin Missile and with Jessie's Seviper using Poison Tail. Suddenly, a Heracross pushes Cacnea and Seviper away. A boy arrives, helping May, claiming two opponents against one is not fair. Team Rocket doesn't care as they send their Pokémon to attack again, but Heracross uses Fury Attack, blasting Team Rocket off. May thanks the boy for his help, but realizes Wurmple had fled. The boy, named Franklin, offers her help, which she accepts. Brock is finishing lunch, while Ash trains his Pikachu to use Iron Tail. Pikachu strikes a tree, but fails to do so. Pikachu tries again, but the results are the same. A boy, looking like Franklin, appears, seeing Pikachu is quite strong. He proposes a battle with Ash, who accepts the offer. As May and Franklin are climbing the mountain, Franklin mentions being one of the rangers, since he knows the area. May almost falls, but Franklin holds her. Nevertheless, Franklin notices May is independent and self-sufficient, making her blush. Franklin tells Ash they should have a Double Battle, each side having two Pokémon in a fight. Max claims the Double Battle could be a challenge in Rustboro City Gym, so Ash accepts the challenge. Franklin sends his Ariados and Yanma out to battle, while Ash chooses Pikachu and Treecko to fight. Ariados uses String Shot, but Pikachu and Treecko dodge the attack. Yanma uses Sonic Boom, but Treecko and Pikachu also dodge the attack. However, Pikachu is being binded by Ariados' String Shot, so Treecko carries Pikachu away, rescuing him from Yanma's Sonic Boom. Ariados uses Night Shade, while Yanma uses Swift, though Pikachu and Treecko dodge the attacks. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, hurting Yanma, but is being struck by Ariados' Night Shade. Pikachu and Treecko dodge Yanma and Ariados' repeated attacks. Treecko uses Quick Attack, so Yanma and Ariados attack Treecko with Sonic Boom and String Shot. However, Treecko jumps and dodges the attacks. Pikachu uses Iron Tail on Yanma, defeating it. Pikachu tries to repeat the attack on Ariados, but fails to do so. Pikachu is hurt by Ariados' String Shot, while Treecko uses Pound on Ariados, defeating it, so Ash wins the battle. Franklin congratulates Ash on the victory, who admits he learned a lot from the battle. Brock invites Franklin for the stew Brock made, who accepts the offer. While Franklin tries to find Wurmple, May found some Pecha Berries for Franklin. Franklin thinks May's independence on her journey makes her stronger. May realizes this is true, considering she has traveled with Ash for a while. Franklin also thinks of going on a journey with May, since he feels always afraid to go alone. Suddenly, Franklin spots a Wurmple, so May sends Torchic, who attacks Wurmple. May throws her Poké Ball, but Wurmple frees itself. Wurmple tackles Torchic, so Torchic counterattacks with Ember. May throws her Poké Ball and succeeds in catching the Wurmple. However, just then, Team Rocket steals May's Poké Ball and fly away. Franklin sends Heracross, whose Horn Attack destroys the balloon. While May manages to return her Poké Ball, Team Rocket is angry, so Jessie brings her Seviper out and James his Cacnea. Seviper and Cacnea dodge Torchic's Ember and use Pin Missile and Poison Tail. Cacnea hits Torchic, but Heracross stops the attack from Seviper. May, by Franklin's advice, sends her Wurmple out to fight with Torchic at the same time. Wurmple uses String Shot, affecting Cacnea and Seviper. Torchic uses Ember and Heracross uses Megahorn, blasting Team Rocket off. Brock, Max and Ash discuss traveling with Franklin, who admits he has been traveling around for some time. May and Franklin coming back, the former yelling she caught Wurmple. The heroes witness there are two Franklins, who admit they are twin brothers - one is Forrester and the other is Forrest. Forrest admits he will travel on his journey, pleasing Forrester, who decides to watch over the area. Brock decides it is time for lunch, so May sends her Torchic and Wurmple out. Wurmple eats everyone's food at a fast speed, then walks up to May and falls asleep. May isn't bothered, since she considers Wurmple actually cute. Elsewhere, Team Rocket is hanging on a branch, between two cliffs. James notices a Wurmple, so Jessie catches the Wurmple relatively easy. Just as Jessie takes her Poké Ball back, her Wobbuffet comes out, causing the branch to snap and making Team Rocket fall down. Debuts Character *Forrest Franklin *Forrester Franklin Pokémon *Wurmple (May's) *Wurmple (Jessie's) Quotes :"Do you guys think she's going to be okay alone?" - Ash :"Don't worry, as soon as she gets little hungry, she'll come right back!" - Max, about May Trivia *The Pokémon featured in the Who's That Pokémon? segment is Lugia. *The English dubbed title refers to the saying "All in a day's work." Mistakes *In the scene when Ariados' String Shot wrapped around Pikachu's leg, it was above his toes. Then on the next scene where Pikachu is trying to get his leg freed, the String Shot now was wrapped around above his toes and ankle. *When Treecko dodge Ariados and Yanma's attacks, Night Shade can be seen instead of String Shot. Gallery May gets startled by a Wurmple AG014 2.jpg Jessie kicks the tree AG014 3.jpg May and Team Rocket run away from Beedrill AG014 4.jpg Seviper intimidates Torchic AG014 5.jpg A Heracross defeats Seviper and Cacnea AG014 6.jpg May tries to find Wurmple AG014 7.jpg May blushes at Franklin's words AG014 8.jpg Treecko and Pikachu dodge Ariados' String Shot AG014 9.jpg Treecko and Pikachu dodge the attacks AG014 10.jpg Pikachu hits Yanma with Iron Tail AG014 11.jpg May and Franklin encounter a Wurmple AG014 12.jpg Wurmple tackles Torchic AG014 13.jpg May caught Wurmple AG014 14.jpg May's Poké Ball gets stolen AG014 15.jpg Heracross blocks Seviper's attack AG014 16.jpg Seviper and Cacnea got affected by String Shot AG014 17.jpg The two twin brothers reunite AG014 18.jpg Wurmple fell asleep after eating everyone's food AG014 19.jpg Jessie caught a Wurmple as well }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kumiko Shishido Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes